


[Podfic] Arch Enemies, 9 to 5

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [54]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex are enemies. But only when they're on the clock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Arch Enemies, 9 to 5

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arch Enemies, 9 to 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185157) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Post%20Friday/%5bSmallville%5d%20Arch%20Enemies%209%20to%205.mp3) | **Size:** 4.1 MB | **Duration:** 4:28

  
---


End file.
